criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Ice Queen
The Ice Queen (Case #61, or Case #5 of Pacific Bay) is the sixty-first case of the game and is the final case in the Ocean Shore district. Case Background The victim was an Internet blogger named Becky Walden, who was found frozen to death on the beach with some of her body parts broken apart from her body. Although Roxie deduced that liquid nitrogen froze Becky to death, it was not confirmed until Frank found a canister of liquid nitrogen when he and the player visited the primary crime scene (the beach at night) a second time. The killer was a party hustler named Derek Stone. Derek believed he was the king of the hill in Ocean Shore and to ensure he would be king of the hill, he relied on his GPS which ironically led him to Ocean Shore. Derek already felt the sting when he was interrogated on a previous murder, fearing that the police would crash the party by force, denying him the chance to make money through the sale of drugs. What bothered Derek, though, was when Becky kept on taking pictures of the party scene throughout Ocean Shore, agitating him. To rid the world of Becky, Derek rigged Becky's cell phone with a GPS tracker so that he could track Becky's move. Using his GPS tracker, Derek was able to follow Becky as she ran away from the Little Mermaid nightclub without paying $1005 US of which she owed $700 US for vodka, $205 US for Rocket Cow energy drinks (the same drink used to kill Susie Pickley a case before), and a mandatory $100 US gratuity to Eva Sanchez. Derek found Becky at the beach, and Becky ripped one of Derek's glow sticks off, ensuing a fight. Derek knocked Becky outcold and then blasted liquid nitrogen on Becky, freezing her to death. Derek then blasted loud electronic music following her death, shattering some parts of Becky to pieces, and ran away from the crime scene shortly thereafter, which the police were able incriminate Derek in spite of the amount of effort the team needed to deploy. Derek then told the Honorable Dante that he couldn't try him because he worked very hard to become king of the hill, but given Derek's "I'm innocent" behavior at the time of his arrest not to mention the court finding Derek the type of person who always pursue what he wants were grounds for the court to issue a lifetime jail sentence for Derek. Chief Marquez had to make a speech before Pacific Bay's city council regarding the player's incarceration of Derek and insisted Frank and the player to check up on Eva, Zack Taylor, and Lenny Spitfire while she did so. After all loose ends were patched, Chief Marquez moved the team to patrol Bayou Bleu as a result of the player showing promise in Ocean Shore's five cases. Victim *'Becky Walden' (found frozen to death on the beach) Murder Weapon *'Liquid Nitrogen' Killer *'Derek Stone' Suspects C61ZackTaylor.png|Zack Taylor C61LennySpitfire.png|Lenny Spitfire C61RogerStrout.png|Roger Strout C61DerekStone.png|Derek Stone C61EvaSanchez.png|Eva Sanchez Killer's Profile *The killer listens to electronic music. *The killer uses a GPS device. *The killer drinks cocktails. *The killer wears glow sticks. *The killer has burn marks. Crime Scenes C61BeachNightA.png|Beach C61BeachNightB.png|Campfire C61NeonStreetA.png|Boardwalk C61NeonStreetB.png|Gift Shop C61NightClubA.png|Night Club C61NightClubB.png|Club Table Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Beach. (Available from start; Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Phone, Speargun) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer listens to electronic music) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Becky's Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer uses GPS) *Examine Speargun. (Result: Fingerprints on Speargun) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Roger Strout) *Talk to Roger about his speargun. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints on Speargun examined) *Investigate Boardwalk. (Prerequisite: Talk to Roger; Clues: Bargain Bin, Torn T-Shirt) *Examine Bargain Bin. (Result: Bloody Sword) *Examine Bloody Sword. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00; Result: Lenny's Sword Swallowing Performance) *Question Lenny about the victim. (Prerequisite: Blood Sample Analysis finished) *Examine Torn T-Shirt. (Result: "Killer Friends" T-Shirt) *Talk to Zack about his friendship with the victim. (Prerequisite: "Killer Friends" T-Shirt restored) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Night Club. (Available from start; Clues: Ice Bucket, Torn Flyer, Locked GPS Device) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Flyer for Derek Stone's Event) *Question Derek about his club event. (Prerequisite: Flyer restored) *Examine Locked GPS Device. (Result: GPS Device unlocked) *Analyze GPS Device. (06:00:00; Clues: Unknown Particle) *Examine Unknown Particle. (Attribute: The killer drinks cocktails) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Faded Receipt) *Examine Faded Receipt. (Result: Receipt) *Analyze Receipt. (15:00:00) *Question Eva about threatening the victim. (Prerequisite: Receipt Analysis Finished) *Investigate Gift Shop. (Prerequisite: Eva interrogated; Clues: Torn Pamphlet, Octopus) *Examine Torn Pamphlet. (Result: Infographic) *Interrogate Lenny about the infographic. (Prerequisite: Infographic Restored) *Examine Octopus. (Result: Octopus Carus) *Interrogate Roger about his illegal dealings. (Prerequisite: Octopus Carus identified) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Quiz Derek about selling drugs. (Available from start) *Investigate Club Table. (Available from start; Clues: Locked Printer, Stained T-Shirt) *Examine Locked Printer. (Result: Faded Picture) *Examine Faded Picture. (Result: Meme of Eva) *Talk to Eva about the Meme. (Prerequisite: Meme restored) *Examine Stained T-Shirt. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00) *Quiz Zack about breaking the victim's heart. (Prerequisite: Unknown Substance analyzed) *Investigate Campfire. (Must do all tasks before first; Clues: Beanie Hat; Murder Weapon Found: Liquid Nitro Canister) *Examine Victim's Hat. (Result: Flourescent Substance) *Analyze Flourescent Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears glow sticks) *Examine Liquid Nitrogen. (Result: Skin Sample) *Analyze Skin Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer has burn marks) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See what's going on with Eva. (Available from start) *Investigate Night Club. (Prerequisite: Talk to Eva first; Clues: Torn Contract) *Examine Torn Contract. (Result: Adult Film Contract) *Give her contract back to Eva. (Prerequisite: Contract restored; Reward: male: Poseidon Crown, Poseidon Costume, female: Mermaid Hair, Mermaid Costume) *Investigate Boardwalk. (Available from start; Clues: Fanny Pack) *Examine Fanny Pack. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00) *Give his fanny pack back to Zack. (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Beach. (Must satisfy Zack and Eva first; Clues: Pile of Fruit) *Examine Pile of Fruit. (Result: Lenny's Monkey) *Ask Lenny about the monkey. (Prerequisite: Monkey found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Trivia 's troll on Eva.]] *All suspects with the exception of Eva Sanchez appeared previously in Ocean Shore's previous cases. *This case is one of the several cases containing LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) suspects. *This is the first Pacific Bay case (albeit one of the cases in the game overall) not to require stars to advance in-between chapters and cases. *There are two easter eggs in this case's crime scenes featuring Grimsborough Police Force members. In the "Beach" crime scene, we can find a seaplane with a "We miss you Jones" banner, and in the "Gift Shop" crime scene we can find a US Postal Stamp with Samuel King's face. *After unlocking the portable printer, it prints a picture of Eva's face swapped with the popular meme face known as "trollface". *In the crime scene "Campfire", you can find a cigarette box marked "Pretty Lights", which is an obvious reference to Pretty Simple. This cigarette brand was also mentioned during the events of Good Cop Dead. Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Ocean Shore Category:Cases